kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Paradise
Somewhere over the rainbow. Welcome to Paradise!! Please do not troll Paradise, because Paradise will troll you back. You have been warned. Paradise is a fun loving chat with lots of action. Many of the users that hang out in Paradise are hyper and will change subject on a dime. Great place to be, if you do not want a quiet chat. Sure it doesn't seem to have the most pleasant of people twenty-four seven, but there's still some, maybe. Paradise can also be a very interesting place, which is not surprising since it used to be called Lust. Due to the excessive trolling and unmentionable roleplay, Lust had been changed to Paradise. It's basically the opposite of it's name most of the time. The name is here just for the irony. There's usually no mod in the room. A large amount of the users that tend to chat are furry. Though Paradise is 'NOT' the official furry room (which by the way there isn't one), many of the users seem to think it is. There is also a large majority of homosexuality. Please, don't come in Paradise if you do not agree with these two things. Sadly, the owners of this room change frequently. Currently, Paradise is owned by InsomniacDreamer. Paradise seems to be a place in which mods are eaten, and their love for modding is ripped away. __TOC__ Resident Moderators aenh aenh is very quiet unless Marh is in the room. They typically talk about a game or something. aenh isn't very strict at all. Though aenh seems to prefer no capitalization on his name. InsomniacDreamer Currently the owner of Paradise. Rather than the Queen of the Furfags, she should be likened to the armed guard at the zoo. Marh Almost always AFK. Yup. Yup. Mmmhmm. xxMarquis2 Another former owner, and mod due to you little buggers. She's a great cook and is always nice. Paradise is happy to have her a part of it. (Spart: And knows how to use her banhammer! I've seen it O.o)little buggers? What's that spose'd to mean? Notable Regulars 1ashl Wrote her own description and will do anything to keep it the way it was. Thrives on attention. 1shawn1 Sorta a nice guy. And a fox furry! He's awesome! He's like a pervy little brother, he's win. :D AquaBreaker Amazingly quiet, but he happens to be in Paradise often. When he speaks, he uses much knowledge. He is a very intelligent person. Arachnofang He's not homosexual. He's pretty damn awesome, but at the same time can be the village idiot. I'm really more or less a morale booster, but everyone knows they need me, the safety and comfort of Paradise depends on me, it's roguishly sexy vigilante. I am loved by all, even those who say they hate me, because they secretly love me. And you do too. And I love you too <3 No I dont. Where 1ashl brings sanity to Paradise, I have a way of bringing anarchy and terror back to paradise, and so we balance out. >:) Asqueroso Hi there. My name is Asqueroso and I munt on a daily basis. Heydelihodeli! Oh man. Oh god. LOL. Caruhi A posh girl that pretended to be a bisexual man for a few months, she joined Paradise out of her former room becoming boring. Easy to get on her bad side. Likes anything Asian. DJMarcoh A favorite reg for many users. Don't toy around with him, since he does bitch back. One of the best people of Paradise. Furry. Laura wants him. He probably won't be on much at all anymore. We'll miss him terribly. Dreadwing17 A newer reg. His soul is filled with dark chocolate which makes him smooth and suave. He sneaks into conversations and adds his own flair. DrunkenMonkey_ Ex-furry (ArcticFoxeh). Been lingering around Paradise for a year on his many, many alts. Generally a nice guy, if a little quiet. Eebit Furry. Gay. Complete bastard or awesome, YMMV. Needs to recommend better games. epidemic_master He's insane. Especially in the fact that he thinks 1ashl created this Wikia page. I'm not that creative. D: LIAR! FoxShot FoxShot is a well known and often online user in Paradise. Fun to have around and can crack some good jokes every now and then. He isn't on too often anymore, and is pretty quiet when he is on. The guy that invited me to Paradise Floodfrog / SmellehMelleh A friend of Caruhi's, Flood followed her to Paradise. Known to cry a lot and take naps. Is currently the resident harlot and Greg's slave. like that last part :D ~Gr3g0ry [ ;-; ] Gr3g0ry He's been around for a long time. Mostly quiet though, so most people don't notice him. He is almost always in a nice mood and doesn't start anything with anyone... except trolls, but everyone hates them. really needs updated. I'm lazy... so... someone do it for me. ~Gr3g0ry Couldn't have done it when you were editing it to put that little blip? iMachine He is the hottest male around. Oh yes. Yup. If he was dead and semi-decomposed, I would totally munt him. lilninja__14 One of the last remaining humans in Paradise. She's nice but she hates spammers. Grammar Nazi. She has many wives. Enjoys cheating on Sparticus117. Also enjoys wearing funny hats and hoodies. She's hispanic. Neventik A guy who's been around for quite a while. Is somehow immortal to everything, seeing as he's 29 and the doctors only expected him to live for 5 years due to leukodystrophy and other such stuff. Pretty mellow, but an all around fun guy. number_two A nice guy who loves to insist that Ash is the Paradisean Goddess, and argues with anyone who opposes it, Ash herself being one of them. {number_two: Oh Ashley, I know you love it. ;) } Grammar Nazi. One of the newer regulars, but a reg nonetheless. Little is known about him besides his knowlege of astronomy he uses against the frequent trolls. He also likes to insist that Ash uses her creativity while writing these. random_emo CrayolaGranola A former sysop who quit due to lack of motivation and no one to exact revenge upon. He's smart, but it's pretty easy to get on his bad side. A retired troll himself, he puts many trolls in "intellectual checkmates" as he likes to call them. Don't get him started about furries. Yes, my boytoy. Oh, and random_emo is the least emo person I have ever met. Can of mints. WUT IS LOVE. BABY DUN HURT MEH. DUN HURT MEH. NO MOAR. Ooooooo-houu yes. RontoWolf A very sociable Paradisean, Ronto makes friends with almost anybody. He is a furry, and, despite his name, is a golden retriever puppy. He often is found rolling on the floor or cuddling with others. He is extremely nice, understanding, and loves everyone, however he may get angry if you offend him or his friends, and will stand his ground in any way possible. SilenceIsGolden He doesn't like you, or anything that you like. You may approach him if you're okay with that. Just don't expect to change his mind. Oh, and he has a thing for dark and edgy things, and anime. Hence his previous name, dark_otaku. HURR SO DARK AND EDGY YO LOOK AT MA BLING AND MA RIMS, I'VE GOT THE FINEST GEAR IN ALL OF ROMANIA, DAAAAWG Work that brood. Sparticus117 Another serious, serious asian. Well-behaved and quite the upstanding citizen (when mods are not around), he rarely delves into the group's mishaps, but still joins sometimes. Usually real sweet, but lately seems to be in a bitter mood. Hates newfag trolls. He's also Annie's playtoy. Troll Repeller. Screws around with the guys that come into Paradise asking for women. Fuck yeah. XLauraLuxuriousx You won't like her, but she's there. Just deal with it. One of the real regs. She is rather opinionated. How can you NOT like Laura. What's wrong with you. XxMakesNoSensexX He pretty much... doesn't make sense. He has moments where sentences are actually typed... but that's rare. A funny guy, really. He's on late, at least for him. So he is usually tired and just saying random things. Like nearly everyone else in paradise, he makes a lot of sexual remarks and innuendo. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Seven deadly sins rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms